The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for detachably mounting a component on a vehicle and, in particular, to an apparatus for facilitating the loading and unloading of a component, such as a spare vehicle tire and wheel assembly, detachably mounted on a vehicle.
Many vehicles in the past carried components, such as a spare vehicle tire and wheel assembly, in the vehicle interior as a smaller “space saver” device physically smaller and lighter than the standard wheel and tire assembly. These spare tires allowed the owner to remove a flat tire and replace it with the smaller spare in order to have the standard tire repaired while still not occupying a large amount of interior volume when the spare is stowed on-board the vehicle.
As larger vehicles are produced, however, correspondingly larger tire and wheel assemblies are required: for these larger vehicles. Because of the larger tire and wheel assemblies, many of the larger vehicles carry an exterior rear mounted spare tire to maximize interior cargo room. The larger spare tires, however, are correspondingly heavier and have become increasingly difficult for the average vehicle owner to maneuver the spare tire safely between the ground and the rear mounting location of the vehicle.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an apparatus for assisting a person attempting to maneuver a component, such as a spare vehicle tire and wheel assembly, between a rear portion of the vehicle and the ground.